This invention relates to structures used for holding or carrying items in place, such as signs (For Sale, For Rent, Beware of Dog, No Trespassing, No Hunting), birdhouses, bird feeders, trail cameras, or anything else that desired to be mounted in a fixed position.
Signs such as these often are meant to be displayed at or near eye-level on various support structures. Often metal sign poles are used, as well as fences, fence posts, wood posts, or trees. Signs are often exposed to weather, and therefore a sturdy holder is desired to hold signs in place during weather. It is also desired to have a sign holder that easily permits installation of the sign into the sign holder, and easily permits installation of the sign holder onto the support structure. It is also desirable to have a sign holder capable of being coupled with a variety of support structures to be more universal in application.
Also, signs nailed to a tree without sufficient support allows the wind to tear them off. Many people purchase plywood or lumber, cut it slightly larger than the sign and staple or nail them to the wood. This procedure is labor intensive, and many people do not have the skills or tools to do this, and the wind tears these off as well.